


Be Mine

by baysidebunnie



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drunk confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Sarumi Fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysidebunnie/pseuds/baysidebunnie
Summary: “Misaki,” Saruhiko called, his voice a bit slurred. Everyone’s eyes were on him now, but it didn’t matter.All Saruhiko saw was Misaki.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to another happy sarumi fest! Thank you so much to Meru for betaing this for me uwu I really appreciate it! 💕 Anyway I hope you all enjoy!

__Another swig of his drink, and Saruhiko’s face twisted into one of disgust. _ Gross _ . It may have been years since he became old enough to drink, but he still hated the taste. He didn’t understand why people liked the stuff, the burning sensation in his throat and stomach prominent. Then again, he  _ did  _ ask for a double. 

The sound of cheers boomed beside him, the noise jolly and obnoxious. If he didn’t already have a frown on his face, he definitely did now. 

Misaki was telling  _ that _ story again, his voice boisterous and proud. He never got tired of telling it and, by the looks of it, it seemed like his and Misaki’s clan mates never tired of listening to it. 

Andy had his arm wrapped around Misaki’s shoulder as he continued to babble on, grin wide on his face. Saruhiko’s eyebrow twitched at the display. They were far too close for his liking, not that he could even complain when Misaki did the same to him all the time. 

If only he were doing it now. 

“Then what happened, Yata?” Andy asked, voice excited. 

_ As if you don’t already know.  _

“Well, since Saru hurt his leg...” Misaki trailed off, hanging the room in faux suspense. It didn’t matter that everyone already knew how the story went, Misaki’s head high in the clouds as he replayed the moment for all to hear. “I had to carry him on my skateboard! He may be tall, but he’s pretty light.”

“Or maybe you’re just strong,” Andy suggested, to which Yata brightened up at. 

“Eh, you think?” He rubbed at the back of his neck, bashful. “Well, I do weight train, after all.”

The reminder of that made Saruhiko grip tighter onto his drink, as well as the muscle memory of Misaki carrying him on his skateboard with ease. He hadn’t been able to dwell on it too much at the time, but he’d found himself thinking back to it on numerous occasions since then. Misaki’s grip on his arms as he held him tightly, their faces close as Misaki spoke to him with fervency. As much as Misaki’s words had warmed his heart then, Saruhiko felt warm for all too different reasons as he focused on the physical aspect of that moment of that memory instead.

He really didn’t need that in his head with alcohol in his system. 

“Nah,” Chitose said, waving his hand in dismissal. “Fushimi’s definitely just stick and bones. Anyone could carry him if they wanted to.”

With that, a few of his clan mates looked hesitantly in his direction. Their gazes were met with the most powerful glare he could muster before they looked away. Homra on the other hand found it funny, snickers and chuckles let out unabashedly at his reaction.

_ Tsk. _

“H-Hey, Saru’s light, but not that light!” Misaki said, attempting to defend him. “He’s been eating a lot better since we became friends again, too!”

_ Friends _ . 

Saruhiko scoffed before he downed the rest of his drink. Maybe he did understand why people drank, after all. 

“Oh? Is that what you two are?” Eric replied, a lilt in his voice. “I would’ve thought you were his wife with the way you cook for him.”

“T-That’s—!” 

“Or babysitter,” Fuse added. 

“F-Fuse!” Enomoto said in a hushed whisper, “He can hear you, you know!”

“Your point?”

Another anxious glance in his direction and Saruhiko was close to pulling out a dagger. 

Luckily for them, Kusanagi chose that moment to speak up, “Despite everything, not much has changed,” Kusanagi said, sliding a new drink in his direction before he continued, “Don’t ya think, Fushimi?”

“They’re definitely still idiots,” Saruhiko said, his tongue heavy in his mouth, the alcohol quick to make its way through his system. He made a reach for the drink anyways, desperate to make the night somewhat more tolerable. 

Kusanagi let out a chuckle at that, shaking his head. “Sure, but that’s not what I meant.” 

With a raised brow, Saruhiko waited for him to continue. 

“Everyone’s having a great time together, yet you’re still at the counter secluding yourself from it all.”

_ Ah _ . Of course he’d bring that up. He may not have been a part of Homra anymore, but Kusanagi still tended to look out for him – if that’s what you could call it. He was used to noisy colleagues and, unfortunately, kings. Kusanagi was neither of those things though, and Saruhiko would tell he was genuinely concerned even if he was lighthearted about it.

It annoyed him sometimes, but... he didn’t entirely hate it. 

“Are you implying I should join their stupidity?”

“I’m sayin’ it’s not good to be jealous,” Kusanagi said, a knowing smile on his face. “Especially since everything is good between you and Yata-chan now.”

“Hah? I’m not jealous,” Saruhiko scoffed. What was there to be jealous about? He was just annoyed. Misaki’s rescue story was burned into his brain with how much he told it at this point. It didn’t even matter that he had been there himself, Misaki’s exact words on repeat in his head as he told it.

“Mm, with the way you’re staring daggers into Doumyouji…” Kusanagi trailed off, a smug look on his face. “I’d say that’s a lie.”

Saruhiko blinked in surprise before he gathered himself. “I’m doing that to all of them, thank you.”

Another laugh, and Kusanagi plucked a glass off the shelf to clean it. “True, but not as much as you are to him.”

With narrowed eyes, Saruhiko took another sip from his drink instead of replying. Had he really been that obvious?  _ Tsk _ . This liquor was doing more harm than good. 

“I’m just sayin’, maybe you should think about bringing it up to Yata-chan.” 

“There’s nothing to bring up,” he replied quickly. “We’re fine.”

“Maybe,” Kusanagi said with a shrug, “But I have a feeling things could be better.”

With that implication, Kusanagi walked off to join them, leaving Saruhiko alone with his thoughts and alcohol. 

Just what he needed. 

Saruhiko swirled his drink around, his lips pursed as he thumbed at the rim of the glass. He may have thought about confessing once or twice, but he had never dipped into the thought deeper than that. As much as he’d gotten better at communicating after they’d defeated JUNGLE, this was something completely different. 

To admit that his feelings for Misaki this whole time had been of  _ that  _ sort, just what would Misaki say? How would he react? He was such an open book that if he hated the fact that Saruhiko saw him that way he wouldn’t be able to hide it, forcing Saruhiko to watch as he awkwardly fumbled for the words to turn him down.

Their relationship had transformed in so many ways in the past few years, Saruhiko was unsure if he wanted to take the risk. He was anxious about what it would change into now if he opened his mouth, just when things had finally settled down again. However, as much as the prospect terrified him, he couldn’t deny the undeniable longing within him for them to become something…  _ more. _

With a sigh, Saruhiko propped his chin on his hand and watched the display on the other side of the room. Both his past and current clans intermingled together amicably. To an outsider, one would never know they had once been enemies. Kusanagi’s words lingered in the back of his head as he watched them all interact. He was the only outlier, stubborn in his solidarity. 

Even Munakata was in on the festivities, a smile on his face as he now chatted with Kusanagi. Thankfully, he had been too preoccupied in bothering Homra that he’d managed to leave Saruhiko alone for majority of the night. It wasn’t often the two clans got together, so it seemed he had taken the opportunity while he had it. Saruhiko was sure to hear about his lack of involvement on Monday if he kept this up though, his boss never one to miss a detail.

_ So nosy… _

As Saruhiko’s gaze bounced from Munakata to Doumyouji, his eyes narrowed. Doumyouji still clung onto Misaki as though his life depended on it, a flush on his face. Saruhiko wasn’t sure if it was due to the liquor or for other bothersome reasons, or a mix of both. Either way, it annoyed him, and it only got worse as he laughed loudly at every joke Misaki told. Doumyouji was bold in every way as he conversed with him flirtatiously, unabashed in his courting methods.

He was such a contrast to Saruhiko. Where he always overthought everything, Doumyouji was quick to go after what he wanted without reservation. It was both an annoying and admirable aspect of his and, while he would never say it aloud, Saruhiko wished to possess some of that blind courageousness of his. Saruhiko tended to mull over things until he lost his chance to say what he wanted, his mind quick to jump to each negative outcome – just like he was doing now. With that, a nagging thought popped into his head. 

If he didn’t say anything, would Doumyouji?

Doumyouji whose arm had been slung around Misaki’s neck the moment he arrived? Doumyouji who never overthought anything and acted on instinct? Saruhiko may not have been an expert in dating or social cues, but even he could tell he’d been flirting with Misaki all night, even if Misaki himself hadn’t noticed. If Doumyouji were to ask Misaki on a date… would Misaki agree?

In an attempt to drown his sudden influx of thoughts, Saruhiko downed his second drink of the night. He already had a buzz before then, but now it seemed like the drink had worked too well to quell his anxieties.

Suddenly, Saruhiko pushed out of his seat, the sound of it loud as it skidded across the floor. It earned him a few curious looks, but Saruhiko found he didn’t care in that moment. His body moved on its own, albeit a bit clumsily.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko called, his voice a bit slurred. Everyone’s eyes were on him now, but it didn’t matter.

All Saruhiko saw was Misaki.

“Ah, Saru!” Misaki said, his voice elated. “Finally decided to join us, huh?”

“Nice to see ya, Fushimi-san!” Doumyouji welcomed, a smile on his face.

It’s then that Saruhiko was reminded of Doumyouji’s presence, as well as the arm on Misaki’s shoulders. How Misaki had allowed him to stay like that all night was beyond Saruhiko, his mood sour. If Misaki didn’t like it, surely he would’ve done something by now, but if anything, he  _ welcomed  _ it. Saruhiko could feel a frown form on his face once more, jealousy working its way through him.

As much as he’d tried to deny it before, the alcohol wouldn’t let him anymore.

He was jealous – incredibly so – and if anyone was allowed to touch Misaki, it would be  _ him _ .

“Mine,” was all Saruhiko said, his mouth no longer in sync with his thoughts. His mind moved too fast for what he wanted to say, a look of confusion on both Misaki’s and Doumyouji’s faces from that lone word.

“Eh? Saru what are you—!”

“Misaki…” Saruhiko trailed off, pointing a finger at him, “is mine.”

The room went silent as he repeated himself, save for the hitch of Misaki’s breath.

“Haha,” Misaki laughed, the sound of it nervous. “Hey… Saru, are you drunk? Y-You should be careful of what you say, y’know! People might misunderstand...”

Irritated, Saruhiko furrowed his brows. What was there to misunderstand? He wanted Misaki to be his and his alone, not Doumyouji’s or anyone else’s. While it was obvious to him, it was clear no one else had caught onto his one-worded explanation, or at least, Misaki hadn’t. The liquor may have made him act on his desires, but it looked like it didn’t help him elaborate on his feelings in a way an idiot could understand.

With that, someone let out a whistle. “Watch out Doumyouji, Fushimi-san is coming to take his man back!”

“I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Someone else supplied, a laugh in their voice. “With how close you two have been all night.”

“C-Close—!” Misaki repeated. “W-We’re not…” Misaki’s face was bright red as he tried to deny it, his eyes anywhere but Saruhiko’s.

“T-That’s right!” Doumyouji agreed. “We’re just hanging out! What’s wrong with that?” He looked to Misaki then, their faces close as he clung onto him still. Saruhiko’s eyebrow twitched when Misaki met those eyes with a quick nod, bringing them even closer.

What friends sat  _ that _ closely together? Their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breath. Not even  _ they _ did that… and Saruhiko so desperately wished to be the one before Misaki the way Doumyouji was. To have Misaki gaze at him with a flushed face as they sat close together, their lips inches away…

Misaki continued to blabber as his friends continued to tease him, his face growing redder and redder with each comment. Doumyouji never let up on his grip though, and it only served to fuel Saruhiko further.

_ If words won’t work… _

“Misaki,” Saruhiko said once more, that single word enough to immediately shut him up. Misaki’s eyes were wide in expectation before Saruhiko took a step closer, then two, then three…

“S-Saru?” Misaki gulped noticeably, nervousness clear in his expression and voice as he awaited Saruhiko’s next move.

Even with the aid of alcohol, Saruhiko had to brace himself before he reached for the back of Misaki’s head, pulling him closer. It pulled a surprised sound out of Misaki, but he didn’t stop. His eyes went lidded as he leaned in, Misaki’s hair soft on his fingers as their lips locked.

Their mouths didn’t line up perfectly, the action clumsy and awkward from the alcohol as well as his lack of experience. It may not have been perfect in execution, but it was perfect in every other way. Misaki’s lips on his was a sensation he didn’t know just how much he’d been craving until it happened, his nerves on high alert.

His whole body felt tingly and warm, but it wasn’t from the liquor this time. Misaki’s lips were slightly chapped, yet soft. It was just his lips, but they suited Misaki perfectly. They were just like him, rough at first glance only to be caring and soft at the core. The kiss and his lips were perfect, just like Misaki was, and Saruhiko couldn’t get enough. He wanted  _ more _ , so much more than this – of Misaki – that when he pulled back he couldn’t help but voice it, “Be mine, Misaki.”

That dazed look on Misaki’s face was enough for Saruhiko to know his feelings were requited, his lashes lowered and face a tantalizing pink. “S-Saruhiko,” Misaki said, his voice low and their gazes locked. It made Saruhiko doubt everything in an instant, anxiety quick to replace the elation and confidence he’d just been feeling when suddenly, Misaki’s own arms wrapped around Saruhiko’s shoulders.

“Misaki?” he gasped, surprised by the sudden action.

“I’ve been yours, idiot!” Misaki replied, joy prominent in his voice. “For so long, I…” Misaki pulled back slightly then, just enough for their eyes to lock once again, “I can’t even remember when it happened.”

Saruhiko didn’t have time to reply before it was Misaki’s turn to pull him into another kiss and, with that, the whole bar broke out into a cheer.

Saruhiko was sure this was another story he’d never hear the end of, but as he smiled into their first kiss as a couple, he couldn’t care less.

Misaki was his.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ve been wanting to write Saruhiko to be the one to confess for a while so I’m happy I was able to do it for the last sarumi fest. It’s sad to say but I think this may be one of the last sarumi fics I write so that’s another reason I’m glad to have written this ;w; K fandom has brought me so many amazing memories and friends and I’m forever grateful I fell in love w these boys and became a part of it. Thank you all for reading my fics and being a part these past few wonderful years! Sarumi will always be in my heart 💕💕💕💕 
> 
> If you enjoyed please feel free to let me know as well! Thank you and I’ll see you around! 🥰


End file.
